Loving only you
by Rikukuri15
Summary: Sora loves Riku, Riku loves Sora, they won’t tell each other, and when they finally do, there’s one thing keeping them apart, Kairi. RikuSora. Please Read and Review!
1. Selphie doesnt help much

HI guy's! I'm Zephyr! Here is my first yaoi story I have EVER written, so don't flame me or I'll get teary-eyed T_T *Cries just to show you* ANYWAYS, this is Riku/Sora YAOI, which means boyXboy romance, so If this is not your thing, LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!! Anyways, back to this fic.

Summary: Sora loves Riku, Riku loves Sora, they won't tell each other, and when they finally do, there's one thing keeping them apart. Kairi.

*****

__

This mean's thoughts

"This means talking"

****

(A/n: This means me interrupting you, while you try to read this fic)

__

This means flashbacks 

*****

__

This is wrong. This is very, **very **wrong! Okay, so lets just say, Riku wasn't having such a good day. The silver-haired bishounen turned from his position on his bed and got up, opening the window. _This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to fall for him._

****

"But Riku, you have to help me! Please, I never asked for anything from you." Sora pleaded to Riku, as Riku once again shook his head. "But why not!?!" Sora replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his lips, forming a pout. "That won't work" Riku said, calm, to the fact that Sora was practically hanging off his legs.

"If you don't help me Kairi will never speak to me again. Please......" knowing that Sora wasn't going to give up, he finally agreed after saying no for an hour and a half. "Okay, but this is the only time I'll EVER help you" Riku replied, making sure that he half way yelled the word 'ever'.

"You'll pay for this later, Sora" Riku said "Now what exactly is it that you what me to help you with?" he said. "You gotta teach me how to kiss" Sora replied, grabbing on to Riku's leg's so that he wouldn't leave.

"Your telling me, you've been dating Kairi for a month now and you've never even KISSED her!?!" Riku asked, trying to get Sora off of him.

"Yes I've never kissed her. Now HELP ME" Sora was desperate and wasn't going to give up on this.

Riku shook his head, trying forget about it. Parts of his silver hair were in his face, he blew them away, annoyed with the fact that he didn't want it there, but he also didn't want to cut. Though that would help, with his hair short, he wouldn't be as sexy as he was now. (A/N: and thats a fact, girls *wink wink* ^_^) "Riku!" he looked out the window, to see that Kairi was calling out his name. "Have you seen Sora anywhere? He's not at his house" she yelled, loud enough for him to hear her. _No, I haven't seen him. I only kissed the guy._ Riku thought, thinking back to the whole deal he made with Sora. "Have you checked Destiny Island?" Riku asked, thinking that was the only place she probably hasn't looked. (A/N: Yeah, Destiny Island is only the place where they have fun. They live on a different Island, it just doesn't say in the game) "Maybe he is there. Thanks Riku" Kairi yelled back, running to her boat. _Your welcome, now all I have to do is GET SORA OUT OF MY HEAD. _Riku thought, falling back on his bed. _This is not good, damn you Sora, for being so cute and innocent._

~ ~ ~

"Selphie! SelphieSelphieSelphieSelphie" Sora said quickly, as he ran to the small hyper brunette. "Hi Sora! What's on your mind?" Selphie asked bouncing up in donw from her position, standing on the pier. 

"I have the biggest problem, since my tongue got stuck on that ice cube" Sora said, breathing hard from all the yelling and running around he did. "Then this must be big" Selphie said, clapping her hands like a small child. "What is it" Selphie asked, her smile getting wide. 

"You know how I've been dating Kairi" she nodded her head "I felt like she hated me for some reason, and then I figured she wanted me to kiss her and so I asked Riku to teach me how to kiss an-" 

"You kissed him, didn't you" Selphie halfway yelled, pointing her small little finger like Sora was a criminal.

"Yeah but-"

"I knew it, how was it" Selphie asked, ignoring Sora completely.

"Selphie! Thats not the point!" Sora blushed , waving his hands around, trying to get Selphie's attention.

"Anyways, he kissed me, right? But then when he left, I felt this tingle inside and since your the only one who knows about this stuff_ besides the fact that your a hyperactive lunatic_ I'm asking you" Sora said, stopping to take a breath.

"Sora! It sounds like you like it better when Riku kisses you, and less when Kairi does." Selphie replied.

"I've never kissed Kairi befo-"

"I see, I know your problem Sora"

"But Selphie-"

"You don't love Kairi, your in love with Riku" Selphie finished, squealing at the thought that they'd make such a cute couple.

"But Selp-?"

"This is so cute, so when are you going to tell him?" Selphie replied, getting hyper.

"Selphie" Sora tried to say.

"Will he be your new boyfriend?"

"Selphie I-"

"I cant wait!"

"SELPHIE!!"

"God Sora, you dont have to yell" Selphie replied, covering her ears. 

"So, what am I going to do?" Sora asked, finally able to get something out without interruptions.

"Admit it! Your in love with Riku" Selphie squealed, bouncing up and down, making a circle around Sora.

After a lot of think, Sora came to a conclusion. He liked it, but at the same time he didn't and so he finally decided, the choice that could change his life.

"I'm in love with Riku" he finally said.

"I knew it! Now all you have to do, is tell him." Selphie replied.

"But how?"

"I cant help you there. Bye" Selphie said as she left, bouncing around with the joy and happiness that made her who she was. A hyperactive brunette with a upbeat attitude.

"That didn't help, I knew most of that already" Sora replied, taking in a deep breath. 

~ ~ ~

So what did you think? I don't know, It's your decision, so please Read+Review. The next chapter will come soon and goodbye! 


	2. Sora isn't much of a thinker, is he?

****

Authors Notes: Hi guy's! I changed my name, It's back to Rikukuri. Here is the second chappie to my ficcy, and I'm sorry I took so very long, I was also working on a RXS yaoi site. But don't mind me, I'm a crazy, hyper little girl. Oh and I forgot to put the disclaimer on last time so....

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, It's two hot bishies (Riku and Sora), or Kai-whore (Kairi)

Summary: Sora loves Riku, Riku loves Sora, they won't tell each other, and when they finally do, there's one thing keeping them apart. Kairi.

*****

__

This mean's thoughts and stuff

"This means talking"

****

(A/n: This means me interrupting you, while you try to read this fic)

__

This means flashbacks/Dreams and stuff 

*****

_ _

Sora's eyes went wide. "R-riku...? What are you doing...?"  


The older boy bent over so that his face was directly above Sora's, peering into the younger boy's eyes. "Sora... You could never imagine how long I've wanted to be alone with you like this..."

  
"W...what are you talking about?"

  
Riku's lips were soon upon the boy's beneath him in a chaste kiss. Sora did not respond but stared blankly as his friend raised his head back up so he could stare into his eyes again. 

"Riku..."  


"Do you mind?" Riku whispered.

  
Sora gulped. Did he? He had never thought of Riku like this before... he had never thought of anyone **like this before. "I... don't know..."  
**

Riku smirked and leaned down again, pressing another soft kiss to his friend's lips. 

"Tell me if you do..." He kissed the boy's forehead. "And I'll stop."  


"...o...okay..." Sora replied in an unsure voice.

  
Riku again kissed his lips, this time biting down gently on Sora's lower lip in order to open it a bit so he could slide his tongue into the wet chamber. Sora was new to the sensation and wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

He knew that it did feel good, though, so he didn't stop the boy above him.

Sora awoke from his sleep, sweating and also blushing at the same time. "Nu-uh, there is no way that is EVER going to happen" Sora whispered. He looked over to the alarm clock, It was 4:27 AM. He found that he was no longer sleepy as he got out of bed and changed into some regular clothes. _I need a walk...maybe I'll go to Destiny Island _he thought. His brown-spiky hair wasn't brushed and yet it didn't have to be, because no matter what he did, his soft brown spikes would stay that way. 

Slowly and quietly walking from his room to the hall and over to the door, he slowly opened it, trying to be as quiet as he could, though there was no one but him to awake. He was alone, ever since the Kingdom Hearts incident, but he didn't care, he had Kairi and...._Riku._

Why am I even thinking of him in THAT way. We're like brothers, I've known him ever since I was four, and NOW I start to think of him in this way.....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
_Even taking a walk isn't clearing my head.....I can't think of Sora in THAT way, besides...he loves Kairi, right? But then, why feel something so unnatural when I kissed him...._

****

"Ok, ummm...." the silver haired boy sighed, "How to do this...." he mumbled.

"Hmm...how about you just show me....then, tell me if I do it right..." the brunette suggested.

"Hmmm...ok, but, no complaining or anything or this deal is off, got it?" Riku said.

"Got it" Sora replied, grinning. 

They were on the Destiny Island, near the pier, laying on the soft golden sand.

Putting both hands on Sora's shoulders, his memorizing eyes showing want, though Sora couldn't tell. His face was getting closer, so close they could feel each others breathing. His soft pale lips lightly touched Sora's as they made contact. 

Was it possible....I loved him before all of this happened?

****

Riku broke the kiss before it got any further. Or at least before HE did anything to get Sora mad....not that Sora was the type to get that mad, he'd just pout his cute little pout and cross his arms to his chest like a five year old.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" the silver-haired knight turned to see the adorable spiky-haired teen in front of him.

"I should ask you the same" the silver-haired replied.

"I just came here to think, thats all...." the brunette replied.

"Your not much of a thinker, what are you really here for?" Riku asked, smirking, he liked playing with Sora's mind.

"Thats the truth!!" Sora exclaimed, waving his arms around. 

"Sure" Riku said, emphasizing the one word.

~ ~ ~

So what did you think? I don't know, I know it was VERY short and stupid but at least I wrote something, right? It's been forever, so please R+R. The next chapter will come soon and be very, very, very long, so goodbye! 


	3. Be my lover

****

Authors Notes: Hi guy's! Here is the third chappie to my ficcy, and sorry If it took long, I was working on the RXS yaoi site and its almost done...its really crappy right now, but it will get better when I have the time to make a layout. And I was listening to my CD. Amy Lee (From Evanescence [That's what I was listening to ^^] THEY ARE THE BEST!!!!) was taking me over....HEY, Thats one of the songs!!! ^^ Sorry if I'm being stupid.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, It's two hot bishies (Riku and Sora), or Kai-whore (Kairi)

Summary: Sora loves Riku, Riku loves Sora, they won't tell each other, and when they finally do, there's one thing keeping them apart. Kairi.

This goes to my reviewers:

****

Zelphie- Yeah....sorry about bashing Sora ^^ hehe, I'll try not to. And you never know, they may have wild and crazy animal sex....if I bring myself to right a lemon O_O ANYWAYS!! ^^ thanks for the review!

****

RikkuFF10- thanks, and I'm trying to finish the RXS yaoi site, but I also have school, so yeah ^^ thank for the review! And I'm sick right now, so I'm not allowed on my computer T_T

****

hikari15candals- I've read your fic before, and you better not make Sky pregnant or else, nah, just kidding ^^ thanks for the review!

****

Blueness07- I'm sorry! But with the site and all, It's really hard........Oh my god!! I'm being serious , I NEED SUGAR!! ^^ lol, ANYWAYS, thanks for the review!

****

TaraLiz- OK, here's the next chappie for you's ^^ thanks for the review! 

xXRiku's SweetheartXx- Thanks! ^^ And thanks for the review!

PaopuMonkey- May SoraxRiku Yaoi live on forever! Lol ^^ thanks for the review!

Promise- O.o i got a gold metal.....I feel so happy T_T *cries* ^^ ANYWAYS, thanks for the review, here's the next chappie for you.....Hey! I rhymed ^^ 

****

CLOud- Sorry, the site isn't gonna be posted on my bio for a while ^^ And yeah, Kairi always GETS IN THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!! *blink blink* ^^ sorry. Thanks for the review!

Soul-Spirit- I'm so glad you like it! ^^ Yay! ANYWAYS!!!! Thanks for the review!! ^^

****

Rinoki Rio- YUP!!! ^^ We all love Selphie!!!! And Yeah, Sora was a little hyper in that chappie, BUT!!! He's only suppose to be adorable ^^ so I sorries for him not being hyper anymore. BUT!!! Thanks for the review! ^^

*****

__

This mean's thoughts and stuff

"This means talking"

****

(A/n: This means me interrupting you, while you try to read this fic)

__

This means flashbacks/Dreams and stuff 

*****

It was a normal day on Destiny Islands and Sora was busy talking to Selphie, both leaning on the shack's wall, there conversation went a little like this.

"SHE WHAT?!?!?!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs. Which caused Sora to flinch.

"She broke up with me..." he whispered.

"Why would Kairi do that??" Selphie asked, jumping up and down with the face of a six year old who never got what they wanted.

"I don't kn-" he was cut off

"Hey!!! ^^ You can date Riku!!!" Selphie said, squealing.

"What??...."

"Oh come on, you know you want him!" Selphie whispered, knowing Sora would just yell at her to shut up T_T 

Sora blushed, _not this again.... _

"Awww...you know what?" Selphie suddenly said, knocking Sora out of his thoughts.

"What?" Sora asked, curious to know why she suddenly look so sad, knowing Selphie, it could have been something weird.

"Now that I think of it..." she sniffed, as if ready to cry, and Sora looked uneasy. _Maybe it is something serious... _

"You and Riku, WILL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!!!!!! T_T" Selphie replied, yelling out the last part.

"O.O SELHPIE?!?!" Sora yelled, not even wanting knowing what her dirty little mind could be thinking, _Children?!? Man Selphie, get your mind out the gutter, me and Riku aren't even together or anything...so much for her being seriuos, I should have known - _-_

"SORA!!!" Selphie yelled, right in his ear.

"Geez Selphie, I'm not death ya know....but by the end of this conversation, I might be" he mumbled.

"So is Riku gonna be your new boyfriend or what?" Selphie asked.

"I like him and all but, Se-" she cut him off again!

"I'm gonna get you two to go out on a date! You'll see, you two will both fall in love with each other! And live happily ever after!! ^^" Selphie vowed.

O_O Sora just looked at her weirdly and sweat dropped. "Oh Riku!!!!" Selphie called, over to the paopu tree where Riku was sitting, which wanted so far from where they were now. He looked over, hearing her loud scream.

"Selphie n-" her cut her off

"Come over here!!!!" Selphie yelled, squealing.

This action couldn't be stopped, Sora couldn't do anything about it now, he would swore that he would get Selphie back, but for now, he had to deal with the hot and sexy Riku.

Riku casually walked over to them, a sexy smile on his face, "Yeah, what is it?" Riku asked.

"Guess what I'm gonna do for the both of you!!!" Selphie said getting up and jumping around in circles.

"What?...." Riku asked, unsure to what this hyper yellow rubber ball had in mind. 

****

(A/N: I forgot where I got that nickname from ^^) 

She grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him up, so that they were all standing. "You too are gonna start dating each other!!!" she said, grinning.

Riku and Sora just stared at her in disbelieve, "Who's idea is this?" Riku asked, very confused.

"SORA'S/SELPHIE'S" Sora/Selphie said at the exact same time.

Riku just looked at both of them in confusion, not knowing who to believe, as they both shot dirty looks at each other, each thinking the other was wrong.

"IT'S HER/HIS IDEA!" they both turned to face each other.

"STOP THAT!" they said in unsion. 

"Guys!" Riku yelled, getting there attention, they both stopped, said nothing and turned to him.

"Lets get this straight, why are you really doing this?" Riku asked to in particularly on one.

"BECAUSE SORA L- " this time he (Sora) cut her off.

"Because I want to get Kairi jealous! Yeah, that it, thats why!" Sora replied, grinning.

"That's all?! Thats why?!" Riku asked in disbelieve. 

"Yeah....why are you acting like you already knew???" Sora asked, confused, he hadn't told Riku yet....just...

"SELPHIE!!!!" he looked at her with a glare.

She looked at him as innocently as she could, "H-he had a right to know that you were single..." Selphie whispered, playing with her fingers. Selphie suddenly became very brave and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"OK guys!! Since Sora and Kairi are no longer together, you two can get together!! ^_^" Selphie happily said.

"I don't WANT to go out with Sora!" Riku exclaimed. _That is a lie, I want you Sora, but I can never tell you. You just don't understand, you won't feel the same..._

"Yeah, What he said!!" Sora replied._ Damn, now they've got me lying..._

"Ok then, suit yourself" Selphie said and left.

And she left Riku and Sora by themselves....

"So....what do you wanna do?" Sora asked, his hands playing with the sand. Riku watched him with softness in his eyes.

"I don't know, how about you?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you." Sora looked over to him and grinned. Riku smiled back, and then there was a moment of silence.

"Hey, are you mad at Kairi?" Riku suddenly asked.

".....well...sorta...." Sora was unsure.

"You wanna get her jealous?" Riku asked, an unknowing smirk on his face.

"Uhh......sure" Sora replied, even though he was unsure that they would be able to do that.

"Ok then, all you have to do is one thing" Riku was smiling on the inside.

"And what is that...exactly?" Sora asked, not knowing what Riku had up his sleeve.

"Be my lover"

~ ~ ~

What does Riku have up his sleeve? Just to tell you this fic is very random....thats all! It's been forever, so please R+R. The next chapter will come soon...I hope ^^ so goodbye! 


	4. Is she jealous yet?

****

Authors Notes: Hey my peoples! ^_^ Have you guys ever wondered about my name? Okies, here we go!!!! Riku: The hot bishe ^^ lol, Kuri: the ku in Riku comes before the Ri, therefore it spells Rikukuri! Thats me ^^ ....Yes I am stupid -_- OK!! Reason for not updating in forever: I was on a break and had writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, It's two hot bishies (Riku and Sora), or Kai-whore (Kairi)

Summary: Sora loves Riku, Riku loves Sora, they won't tell each other, and when they finally do, there's one thing keeping them apart. Kairi.

****

Note: This ficcy isn't supposed to make much sense (which means it will be crazy) until I get Kairi jealous 

*****

__

This mean's thoughts and stuff

"This means talking"

****

(A/n: This means me interrupting you, while you try to read this fic)

__

This means flashbacks/Dreams and stuff 

*****

Selphie knocked on the door for the fourth time, an angry look on her face, and all because Sora wasn't answering the door. "Come on Sora, answer the door, it's morning already!" Selphie complained.

The door finally opened as Sora looked down at Selphie and yawned. "Sora it's morning, you should have been up by now" Selphie exclaimed.

"Yeah, It's 12:00 AM Selphie!!" Sora replied....great, now he was wide awake.

"Exactly! It's morning, now lets go look for Riku, I woke him up before you and I know he's around here somewhere..." she looked around, until she couldn't see him on land and looked up to the sky.

"Why would Riku be up in the sky?" Sora asked.

".......Um....I don't know" Selphie finally said after a while of thinking. "Hey, looking for me?" they both turned to see Riku walking up to them and they both nodded.

~ Meanwhile ~

Kairi was tossing and turning in her bed, her room was a horror to all boys. The scary thing was, IT WAS VERY GIRLY!!! The color pink was everywhere! On her bed sheets, her pillows, they were the color of her walls, even her TV was pink! She loved the color pink! It made Sora want to puke whenever he came into her room when they used to date. But Sora is a free man now, so thats a different story.

Kairi soon woke up from the horrible dream she was having of Wakka falling in love with her and the two getting married and having little Wakka's and little Kairi's running around the island. "No way thats ever gonna happen. I'm going to have my kids with Sora!" she declared. Yup, she was too stupid to know it, but he was still in love with our spiky-haired brunette.

~ In Selphie's room ~ 

"But Selphie, we already planned to make Kairi Jealous" Riku said. Selphie squealed, "I now that silly! But do you know how your going to get her jealous??" Selphie asked, jumping onto her bed and digging under it for something.

Sora sweat dropped, "...that, we haven't thought of" he said. After a while of digging though stuffed animals, old pictures of when Sora and Riku were kids, and all the other junk a 13 year old girl could have under her bed, she finally found what she was looking for and took out a shoe box.

"What's in there?" Sora asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Curiosity killed the cat Sora, luckily, this won't kill you" Selphie replied, opening the box. Inside was pieces of paper, writing on each and every one of them. Riku picked one up, "What are these?" he then read one out loud, "Ways to make Kairi jealous if she ever dumped Sora and he wanted revenge...." he looked over to Selphie, she grinned.

"And thats exactly what were gonna do!" she declared. The two boys sweat dropped, well, they knew one thing was never going to change, Selphie would always be plain old hyper active Selphie.

~ The next day ~ 

Kairi was sitting on the pier just minding her own business, she was angry why, she didn't know. But today, what she saw, got her REALLY angry. Something really weird freaked her out, something she never thought would EVER happen.

_ ****_

Kairi was sitting on the pier when all of the sudden Selphie came over to her, "Hey Kairi, guess what! guess what!! guess what!!!" Selphie squealed, her plan being put into action. "What?" Kairi asked. Man I hope this works.... 

**__**

"It's Riku and Sora! There in love!" Selphie finished, a big smile on her face, she always wanted them to be a couple.

Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing, her Sora and Riku...lovers? "You have no prove that thats true" Kairi replied, trying to tell herself that it was all just a big joke.

"No. Really, they are. There making out in the shack, you can check it out yourself!" Selphie said, with a grin.

Kairi couldn't take it any longer, so she got up to go see if Selphie was really telling the truth.

By the time she reached the shack, she opened it, and just as she thought, she found no one there. "SELPHIE! You lied!" Kairi screamed.

"Geez Kairi, you don't have to yell" she turned around to see Riku

......holding Sora by the waist with Sora's hands on his.

Oh no, Selphie was telling the truth. I have to get Sora back, I just have to!

Just remembering that look in Sora's eyes while he was with Riku made her cringe. Just remembering that little flashback made her want to KILL.

She HATED it. But what was she going to do about it?.....

~ In Sora's room ~

Sora laid on his bed, thinking of someone he thought he would never think of as more then a friend. Riku. 

Riku had began to cloud his mind, all he could think about was Riku. The way his light silver hair was so silky, the way his eyes were such a spellbinding aquamarine, the way he fit perfectly into Riku's arms...and then he realized...

....He wanted Riku as more then just a friend.

****

~ ~ ~

^^ Yes, and soon they will be more then just friends and will be madly in love and....well, you'll see. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. Anyway please R+R. The next chapter will come soon...I hope ^^ so Ja! 


	5. Kairi WHAT!

****

Authors Notes: Hey my peoples! I AM ALIVE!!!!! Lol. Ok heres the deal my peeps (Lol) I thank you all who reviewed! You are all so cool! Sorry I haven't been updating lately(yeah, about a month eh?), I guess I got caught up in school and was too lazy or something, I don't know

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, It's two hot bishies (Riku and Sora), or Kai-whore (Kairi)

Summary: Sora loves Riku, Riku loves Sora, they won't tell each other, and when they finally do, there's one thing keeping them apart. Kairi.

****

Note: This ficcy isn't supposed to make much sense (which means it will be crazy) until I get Kairi jealous

__

This mean's thoughts and stuff

"This means talking"

****

(A/n: This means me interrupting you, while you try to read this fic)

__

This means flashbacks/Dreams and stuff

Kairi was pacing in her oh so pink room, yes it was scary, so very scary, and she liked it. What she didn't like was Riku, he took her Sora away from her....come to think of it, she _did_ dump him....maybe they were faking it, to get back at her? Maybe....but it seemed so real, and Sora, Sora looked...happy.

Kairi would destroy that happiness! _This is brilliant! .......But how?..._

An evil smile came upon her face. If Riku could make her jealous, maybe she could flirt with Riku and get _Sora_ jealous! Oh, this was beautiful, so VERY beautiful.

He was as red as a cherry, what was Riku doing?...

It was weird, the position they were in, with Sora on Riku's lap, and Riku kissing his neck with such passion. He had said that this would fool everyone on the island, and it did, pretty soon, after a few hours to adjusting to this, everyone was fine with it. Selphie was so happy she groped Tidus, who blushed harder then Sora ever did, as he felt her body over his. Then again, she also pouted as Riku dragged Sora to his house on the island. **(A/N: You know what. Forget that stuff about making them not live on D. Island, they are now!! )**

"Riku?...." Sora whispered, unsure of what to do, what to say, or how to stop himself from moaning in pleasure **(A/N: I HAD to add that in there Lol)**

Riku could only smirk as he heard Sora's soft moan. Sure, this was no longer in public, like it was a few seconds ago, but Riku liked Sora, and having Sora with him, on his couch, while he kissed his neck out of pure fun for it, made his feel happy.

He looked up at Sora, that questioning look still in his eyes. "...Why?" Sora asked, though it was barely edible to hear.

Riku only smiled and kissed him on the lips, all out of lust, but was disappointed as Sora had not responded to it. He broke the kiss, and with his lips still very close to Sora's said, "Because. I love you Sora" He lay there, on top of Sora, his best friend, who said nothing. Riku took this as a sign of rejection and got up halfway, only to be pulled down by Sora's hand as their lips met.

This time Sora took advantage of Riku, this was what he wanted, he was sure of it. Feeling something inside him that told him he wanted more, he moved his hands into Riku's shirt. Feeling this, Riku smiled within the kiss and then broke it, both gasping for air.

Sora snuggled closer to Riku as Riku kissed the top of his spiky head. Riku watched, his aqua eyes filled with love, as his new found lover soon fell asleep in his arms.

"Selphie! Where is Riku?" Kairi asked, coming up to her as if she had been running a marathon when she really only ran about fifth-teen steps.

"Hmm...last time I saw him, he was kissing Sora. Why do you ask?" Selphie asked so innocently, as if Sora and Kairi had never dated and Riku was always meant to be with Riku.

Kairi fumed on the inside, not daring to show it. _Damn it, this is gonna be harder then I thought._

"Oh..." she said it through gritted teeth, pretending to be calm. Selphie continued to smile, even as Kairi left.

__

That look on Kairi's face when she saw Sora and me together with my arm around his waist was a face that I've never seen her use before, she seemed...jealous or something. Maybe she's mad at me?...That must mean Selphie's plan is working, but it's not really a plan anymore, because the feeling is mutual.

Riku's thoughts were cut off as his lover stirred in his arms. He smiled, _It's only been half ten minutes Sora._

Still, crystal blue eyes slowly flew open as the spiky-haired brunette awoke with a small yawn. He looked up at Riku and grinned, causing Riku to grin also. They were about to have a short make out session but they couldn't as Kairi had stormed into Riku's house.

"Sora!" She yelled, as if he were cheating on her, even though they weren't together anymore.

Sora just blinked twice. "Get off _my_ Riku!" She yelled again, an fake angry look on her face. But it fooled him.

Sora pouted, "He's not yours! He's mine!" Great, he was arguing with a girl over who Riku belonged to, this just made him feel like one. **(A/N: Yes, I know what your thinking, but hey, I'm a girl too so it's ok )**

They argued like that for a while until Riku took in what was happening and finally stopped it, pulling Sora to him and looking at Kairi as if she had grown two heads.

"I thought you were mad at me" Riku said, letting go of Sora, much to his (Sora's) disappointment.

Kairi giggled like a school girl **(A/N: Bet she sounds like a broken record :P)** then said, "I could never be mad at you my dear Riku! I love you!"

Oh the horror! I'm so cruel. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. Anyway please RR. The next chapter will come soon...I hope so Ja!


	6. The paopu fruit

****

Authors Notes: Hey sorry for the lack of updates, I just found out I have final exams coming up, so this may be my last update for a long time -- I have to study for EVERY subject, wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, It's two hot bishies (Riku and Sora), or Kai-whore (Kairi)

Summary: Sora loves Riku, Riku loves Sora, they won't tell each other, and when they finally do, there's one thing keeping them apart. Kairi.

****

Note: This ficcy isn't supposed to make much sense (which means it will be crazy) until I get Kairi jealous

__

This mean's thoughts and stuff

"This means talking"

****

(A/n: This means me interrupting you, while you try to read this fic)

__

This means flashbacks/Dreams and stuff

Sora felt something inside of him as Kairi had said these words out loud to Riku. He knew exactly what it was: Jealousy. Kairi probably didn't even like Riku! It was just one of her dirty tricks....but, what if it wasn't?? OO What would Sora do???

He could no longer take this and pushed Kairi out of Riku's house with a slam as the door shut. He did that one simple action as if it were his house, but it was Riku's.

He pouted, but didn't look over to Riku. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as if he were a small child refusing to take medicine or something. His angry yet innocent look soften as he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist and pull him close. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sora, no worries, no girl will ever take me away from you, or you away from me" he whispered in Sora's ear, a soft and soothing voice. Sora was now completely calm, only Riku was able to do that, he turned around and buried himself in Riku's chest, taking in Riku's sweet scent. He loved the smell of Riku, something so nice, no words could describe it but Riku, it was just Riku...

He felt light kisses on the top of his spiky brown hair, but kept his eyes closed.

He was so caught up in every single detail of Riku, he never noticed that they were back on the couch.

"I hurt all over..." Riku said, both knowing he was just playing. Sora got an idea and said, "Kisses always make pain go away"

Riku knew where he was going with this and said, "Well it hurts right here" pointing to his forehead, Sora kissed it lightly.

"And right here" he pointed to his nose as Sora again kissed it lightly and laughed a bit.

"And it really hurts right here" his fingers lightly touched his lips, moving them away as Sora got closer. Sora took his time kissing his hurtful lips, seeing as it 'really' hurt. It soon turned into a real kiss as Riku held Sora and deepened it.

Riku broke the kiss, as they both gasped for air, breathing heavily. Riku smiled at Sora, they continued their little game for a while before Riku dragged Sora off to his room. Sora had no idea what Riku was up to. Even as Riku locked the door to his room and made everything so no one could see what they were up to, he still had no idea.

Then it hit him, as he saw the familiar star-shaped fruit now in Riku's hands, the reason why he had been so quick to drag him in here and keep it a secret to Kairi, because they sensed she was faking it to get Sora back and hadn't wanted her to see. Now he knew what Riku meant, about no girl ever take them away from each other, it was the Papou fruit.

"Wanna try it? After all, its just a legend" Riku whispered, a small smirk forming on his lips. Sora couldn't say a word and instead nodded his head yes.

Taking a bite out of it he gave it to Sora, who was hesitant at first, but bit it anyway.

And in the end, nothing happened....nothing took affect...maybe it was just a legend...

Oh the horror! I'm so cruel. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. Anyway please RR. The next chapter will come soon...I hope so Ja!


End file.
